Story:Star Trek: Dominion Wars/First Contact/Chapter 3
On deck 36 of the USS Kansas's main engineering section Commander Walker and a engineering team are trying to figure out how to restore power when a familiar sound of a Federation transporter beaming a team aboard. We're from the starship Voyager, I'm Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit and these are my officers Lieutenant Wesley Crusher ship's chief of security, this is Ensign Marani Pohl ship's operations officer, Doctor Michael Donaldson chief medical officer, Lieutenant Commander Alexander Honigsberg our chief engineer and this is Typhuss James Halliwell our Starfleet observer and he's the reason we found you Commander Cavit says as he looks at Commander Walker. He nods at them and then leads them to the Captain. He was killed when the Dominion boarded us we'd lost the bridge the Captain ordered us to main engineering we've got all bridge functions routed here so this is our temporary bridge until we get home for repairs Commander Walker says as he gives them a situation report. Typhuss walks over to the big engineering console and looks at the damage reports on the panel on top of the master systems display table. Is there anyway we can restore this ship's warp drive? Commander Cavit says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the console read out on the engine output and then turns to Commander Cavit. Well, what's the news can we or can't we restore this ship's warp drive? Commander Cavit asked Typhuss. Try taking power from another systems like the holodecks and weapons, see if that brings the warp core online says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Cavit. Commander Honigsberg works on the other side of the console, and then the warp core hums back to life. We're got warp drive back online as well as main power so we can save the power cells on our beacons Commander Honigsberg says as he looks at the team. Then the chief medical officer gets up and looks at Typhuss and walks over to him. Typhuss is that really you? Doctor Harris says as she looks at him. Yes Julia its me says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. She slaps him and then kisses him. The slap was for skipping dinner with me and never telling me you quit Starfleet, and the kiss is for I'm glad to see you Julia says as she looks at Typhuss. I missed you too says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. She smiles at him, then the com system activates and its from Captain Mitchell over on Voyager. Voyager to away team Captain Mitchell says over com system. Commander Cavit taps his combadge. Go ahead Captain we're all here Commander Cavit says as he looks at the team and the survivors. Our friends are coming back Captain Mitchell says over his combadge. The Jem'hadar that's not good Julia says as she looks at them. Captain we found survivors and we got their warp drive restored but they've got wounded Commander Cavit says as he looks around the Engine room. Everyone is looking at the away team. We'll cover the Kansas but I need you guys back here now standby to transport back to the ship Captain Mitchell says over his combadge. The away team beams back to the ship. Four Jem'Hadar fighters approach both Voyager and the Kansas. On the bridge red lights are flashing as the klaxons sound as the away team walks out of the lift and take their stations as Typhuss stands next to an officer at the damage control console. Open a channel to the Dominion ships all languages this is Captain Sarah Mitchell of the Federation starship USS Voyager we're here on a rescue mission we mean you no harm, if you kindly allow us to leave your space we will but be warned you fire on us you'll regret it end transmission Captain Mitchell says as she signals Ensign Marani to end the hail. Then Typhuss looks at her surprised by what she said. Do you think they'll allow us to leave Captain Mitchell says as she looks at Typhuss. No they will just attack us because we are in their space we should just get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. THE JEM'HARDAR FIGHTERS ARE IN RANGE Lieutenant Crusher shouts as he looks at his console.